


My Responsibility

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a responsible adult could go suck a giant cock. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what set him off exactly, but whatever it was, he was done with it. So done, in fact, that he completely missed his name being called out softly, the office door opening, and the startled falter in soft footsteps as they entered the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend who was having a shitty day~

Being a responsible adult could go suck a giant cock.

That was what was running through Geoff’s mind as he curled up on the couch in the office, his computer chugging away in the corner, attempting to upload the very late Minecraft let's play at one o’clock in the fucking morning. Tears were streaming quietly down his face as he clenched tattooed fingers into wet, disheveled hair, knuckles white and face twisted.

He wasn’t sure what set him off exactly.

It could have been that it was basically him and Michael, out of the main six, being the only two at the office this week. It could have been the power surges racking the entire building that they thought they’d left behind in the move. It could have been the multiple failed uploads of the let's play this afternoon that prompted him to make a late night trip to the office to relieve an exhausted Kdin, or the rare Austin rain that drenched him on the bike ride over, or even the fact that the beer he’d been drinking had been knocked off his desk during a particularly frustrated flail when the power had blinked once again, resetting the upload time back to zero for the umpteenth time.

Whatever. He was just done with it.

So done, in fact, that he completely missed his name being called out softly, the office door opening, and the startled falter in soft footsteps as they entered the room.

He felt it, though, when the cushions behind him dipped and a hand reached up to work at untangling his fingers from his hair.

Geoff made a questioning noise that sounded more like a choked whimper as his hands were pulled down, tilting his face up to catch sight of blurry curls.

“Michael?”

Jesus. His voice was absolutely wrecked.

“Hey, Geoffers,” came the soft reply. With his newly freed hand he began to run his fingers softly through Geoff’s hair, soothing away the reddened areas where he had been pulling. “Got a text from Kdin, said to come check up on you. Glad I did.”

Geoff huffed quietly, turning away.

"Don’t need you to look after me, asshole.”

“Geoff.”

The sharp tone made him look back, made him take in the concerned furrow of Michael’s brow, the deep frown on his face. “Come here, Geoff.”

Michael scooted himself a little farther up on the couch and, when Geoff continued to stare up at him blankly, manhandled the older man backwards, forcing his head down on top of Michael’s legs. He adjusted the man, rather roughly in Geoff’s opinion, from side to side for a moment until he, apparently, deemed it comfortable enough, before resuming his earlier petting, his fingers gentle where his voice was not.

“I know you’re our boss and everything,” he ground out, frown still pulling at his lips, “but that doesn’t mean you have to try and take care of everything by yourself, asshole. Kdin was going to call Lindsay when you showed up out of nowhere looking like a fucking drowned rat.  _You_  could have called Lindsay. Or me, even! Why the fuck didn’t you call me?”

“S’my office,” Geoff murmured, no real emotion behind it, stated plain and simple like he had been reciting to himself all night. “I’ve gotta make sure shit gets done. S’my responsibility.”

“Well, fuck that.” Michael took a moment to shove softly at the side of Geoff’s head. “You’re my responsibility right now and I say fuck that. You’re gonna lie here and let me snuggle your stupid ass until you fall asleep and then  _I_  am gonna make sure shit gets done. Then I’m driving you home, fuck your bike, and you’re gonna get a good night’s sleep and forget about this fucking company until Monday morning. Get some fucking rest. You  _got that_ , motherfucker?

Geoff wanted to argue. He wanted to push himself off of Michael’s lap, to tell the boy to mind his own fucking business, tell him that he knew Michael was just as fucking exhausted as the rest of them and that he had no right to lecture Geoff about overworking himself when he was recording lets plays from his fucking home at least once a week, but…

But, seriously. He was fucking tired of being the responsible one.

So, instead, he melted into the boy’s lap, turning over onto his side and rubbing his salt-crusted cheek against the fabric of Michael’s jeans, a content smile lighting up his face.

“Alright, dude. You win.”

“Goddamned fucking  _right_ , I win. Now go the fuck to sleep, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the shitty title. 
> 
> I posted this on my [Tumblr](http://ahdorks.tumblr.com/post/93741511784/untitled-thing) about a year ago and finally decided, fuck it, let's plop it down over here. Buuut it didn't have a title, so I just made one up on the spot just now~


End file.
